Love is forever
by RainingHearts03
Summary: a very romantic one shot for my friend DebateShortie and their OC Faith


Love is forever

Roman wasn't sure when would be the right time to propose to Faith, but he knew that he would know the right time. Faith was sitting in Doc. Sampson's office reading one of the magazines waiting for any of the superstars or divas to come hobbling in from a match. Roman texted Faith 'Are you up for Dinner after tonight's show' Faith heard her Iphone buzz in her purse, she looked over to Doc. Sampson "do mind if i anwser my phone Doc.?" she asked him. He turned around to look at the young girl, "no I don't mind since no one has come in yet but if someone does be sure to put your phone away" he said in a stern voice. Faith nodded in understanding. Faith opened the text message then replied 'Yeah, I don't mind. Why what do you have planned'. Roman looked at his girlfriend's response and smirked, she always was kind of sassy in a way. 'Nothing really just a romantic dinner for just you and I then a walk on the beach. kind of how our first date was' he messaged back. Faith blushed slightly 'Yeah I remember that. Yeah I don't see why not you have tomorrow off right?' Faith responded. Roman smiled at the fact she agreed to the date, maybe tonight was the night he was going to propose. 'Yeah, I do so I'll pick you up from your room at 11:00'. Faith thought for a little while on what she thought her boyfriend was up to but figured he wanted to spend time together since they don't see each other often, 'yea that sounds good' she texted him. After that Randy Orton came with fussing and whining about how his shoulder hurt from Big Show choke slamming him through the commentators table. Faith put her phone in her purse and rolled her eyes. He was always whining about something, then she remembered the skit about the shield coming in here to talk to Randy. Faith grinned at the fact that she could she her man and her best friend. Angel was more than likely going to help Faith pick out an outfit. Later after the show Faith rode back to the hotel with Angel. "So are you excited for you date with Roman?" Angel asked the young Red head. Faith looked at her purple haired friend who was driving. Faith sighed and looked out her window, "I have a small feeling that he is up to something" Faith said in slight hesitation. Angel looked at her friend real quick then looked back to the road, Angel thought for a second. "I'm sure its nothing bad. You know Roman cares about you a lot and thinks very highly of you" Angel said trying to assure her friend that all would be well. Faith looked at her friend again and nodded your head, "I suppose you're right I'm probably over thinking the situation. But still considering the possibilities what do think he has planned?" Faith asked Angel in curiosity. Angel sadly knew about the engagement ring that the large Samoan bought for her friend but was only informed by Dean and was sworn to secreticy. "I'm sure he just wants to spend time with you. because been how long since you two actually took the time to hang out?" Angel stated trying to void the question. Faith being the observant one that she was knew something was up, but tucked the feeling "two weeks I believe" Faith responded. Angel looked at her friend "see that's probably what it was I'm sure everything is fine" Angel stated while tapping her black spiked stiletto heel nervously. Angel knew her friend was probably on to her but knew that Faith while figure out once she was with Roman. Once the girls reached the hotel it was 10:25 which gave Faith plenty of time to get ready. She took a shower did her make up and hair then got dressed in a black quarter sleeved knee-length dress with red stilettos. Once she was finished Roman knocked on the door at exactly 11:00. Faith fast walked to the door and opened it, Roman was dressed in a black suit with a deep red button down shirt underneath. "Wow we must have read each other's minds" He said while admiring Faith's look with interest. "I guess so but you look very nice" Faith replied trying to push her troubling thoughts away. "So do you, but you always look gorgeous" Roman replied while kissing the back of Faith's hand. "Um.. I just need to grab my purse then we can go" She said. Roman nodded his head in understanding. Once Faith came back out and locked her hotel room door, she linked arms with Roman as they walked. Once they got to the Italian restaurant they got a seat out by the deck to have a great view of the ocean. They talked a little about their 2 weeks and whats been going on and some funny things that has happened. When they finished their dinner Faith took off her shoes once they got on to the sand. they walked for about 20 minutes to enjoy the stars and the moon. Roman stopped walking and Faith looked at him with curiosity then Roman got one knee. "Faith you and I have been together for a year, you have been so good to Lilia and I. You mean the world to me and I am thankful everyday to have you in my life and I would be lost without you. So Will you Faith be my wife?" Roman proposed. Faith was shocked defiantly didn't see that coming at all. She started to cry tears of joy. "Yes, Oh my god yes I will marry you" Faith said and hugged Roman as he stood up as he slide the 12 caret diamond ring on to her ring finger. When they walked back to the hotel they passed smiles and laughed about some of the silly things in life. that night Faith stayed with Roman Doing nothing other than cuddling, and enjoying each others company.

I haven't written anything for a while for DebateShotrie and her OC Faith so I tried my best to make it up to them with what I hope is a good read. :)


End file.
